Bittersweet Symphony
by Mitzi
Summary: A Mitzi-fied version of Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru. Maybe overly weird or WAFFy in some parts for the boring to stomach.
1. Prologue

Bittersweet Symphony  
By Mitzi   
Prologue  
  
Heyyylo! This is Mitzi, with a fic that doesn't center around hot wet monkey   
  
loving! Wow! Heh heh, I love that saying…ahem. Anyhoo, this is a story that is   
  
not for Usagi/Seiya lovers, cuz I'm pretty sure they will become demons by the   
  
time I'm done with this…I'm just so sick of everyone bashing poor Mamo-chan!   
  
It's not his fault he's a bastard! Which, in the literal sense, he could be, of   
  
course…C'mon people, cut him some slack! Car accidents and FOUR different   
  
personalities tend to make guys a little mean…Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and co, but if Naoko's selling…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Two bodies lay in the short, velvety grass, reveling more in each other's embrace   
  
than the glorious sunset overhead.  
  
"Promise you'll be here when I get back?"  
  
"Promise. I'll always be here for you, Mamo-chan."  
  
Two bodies lay in the short velvety grass, reveling more in each other's embrace   
  
than the glorious sunset overhead.  
  
"Promise you'll be mine?"  
  
"Promise. I love you, Seiya-kun."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun! Mamoru! Over here!"  
  
Walking slowly out of the Arrivals hall, the sound of Motoki's voice was the first   
  
thing to bring Chiba Mamoru any joy in over a year.  
  
"Motoki-kun! It's been awhile, my friend. I've got loads to tell you."  
  
"Same to you Mamoru. Looking mighty skinny there pal! Hey, you wanna let   
  
me help you with those bags? They look kinda heavy."  
  
The two young men walked through the crowded airport, chatting as they headed   
  
towards Motoki's car. Loading the bags into the trunk, they were soon whizzing   
  
down the highway towards Tokyo. As he spoke with his friend while driving   
  
them back to the city, Motoki noted that there was…"something" different about   
  
Mamoru, but decided not to mention it. Soon, the topic of choice turned toward   
  
Usagi, who was still Mamoru's favorite thing in the world.  
  
"Eh, speaking of Usagi, Mamoru, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"And that reminds me, Motoki, there's something rather pressing you should   
  
know."  
  
"Well, since you're you and I'm me, I'll be nice and let you go first."  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth and quietly explained just why he'd lost so much   
  
weight. Motoki's small red car suddenly jerked to the right, then the left, as its   
  
driver heard the absolute worst news of his life.  



	2. Chapter One

Bittersweet Symphony  
Chapter One  
by Mitzi  
  
Eh. Too lazy to write ANs. Just read the dang story! Or don't, I really don't care   
  
right now. Too sleeeppeee…Ack! I'm writing ANs! Someone help me!  
  
email: mitzifitz@yahoo.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I have a Luna and a Tuxie keychains!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Motoki stared up into the bright blue sky, his wide eyes unblinking and unseeing.   
  
One word stamped itself over and over in his brain, filling his head with an   
  
endless litany. He breathed it out loud as his friend's words once again sank in.  
  
  
'Mamoru turned in his seat as they bounced along the city's streets, so that he   
  
was facing Motoki. "Motoki…I- I have- I have cancer." His friend's hands   
  
reflexively tightened on the wheel as the car zoomed forward with a sudden burst   
  
of speed. With screeching tires and the acrid scent of burning rubber, the car   
  
stopped.'  
  
  
"Motoki? Motoki, are you angry with me, for not telling you? I meant to, but I   
  
just couldn't get it down onto paper, I don't know why. And I know I should of-   
  
could of! called you, but I figured that since I was coming home, it would be   
  
easier this way-"   
  
Motoki listened as Mamoru talked on, seeming to need the frightened space with   
  
his words. He turned his head to side and watched the man he'd known since   
  
high school drift back in time…to talk with a childish dread of anger and hatred.   
  
Through a haze of fear and disbelief, he wondered how he would be able to tell   
  
Mamoru about Usagi…  
  
  
***  
  
  
The candlelight glistened on her fork, on her nails, on everything, as the romantic   
  
babble from surrounding tables floated around them. She smiled, and brushed her   
  
golden hair back with flick of her head. A name suddenly, inexplicably drifted   
  
through her mind, bringing with it sweet memories of love and   
  
devotion…'Mamoru'… Usagi frowned, shaking her head to clear her mind. He   
  
was a thing of the past, she reminded herself, better off forgotten, replaced for the   
  
here and now. Seiya gazed lovingly at her from across the table, and reached over   
  
to wipe a crumb from her mouth. Usagi giggled, and tried to push the thought of   
  
his smiling face away.  
  
  
***  
  
  
That's all for now folks! Oh, I have so many places I want this to go…but I'll   
  
only do it if you guys r+r! Thankies! ~Mitzi  
  



End file.
